


Rollerblading

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora falls over a lot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dates, F/F, Fluff, Love, Minor Injuries, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Adora and Glimmer go rollerblading together, Adora doing her best to "not" fall flat on her face. (Glimmadora, Modern AU, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 11





	Rollerblading

Rollerblading wasn't something Adora had figured she'd been doing at any point in her life. Sure, she was quite an athletic, outdoorsy kind of girl but she had always never liked the idea of racing around on anything with wheels. Bicycles, skateboards, it all looked very unsafe to her.

So why was she now on a pair of rollerskates, in a rather packed rollerblading arena full of dozens of people, struggling to keep her balance? Because the woman she loved had talked her into it. Glimmer was always the one to come up with the crazy date ideas out of the pair of them.

And there was something about her girlfriend's cute, adorable face that Adora just couldn't say no to. However, the more she stumbled along the smooth, frictionless surface, worried she might have hit someone, she wished she wasn't so gullible.

Adora rushed around the arena on her skates, trying to get her balance. How could anyone move in these things? She was just glad Glimmer had made sure they were both kitted out with arm pads and helmets.

She saw her girlfriend ahead of her, skating along on her wheels elegantly and gracefully, like a ballerina wearing a crash helmet. She was the better of the two of them, by a long shot.

Determined to catch up, Adora tried to speed up, pushing her feet along the surface of the arena. But as she went faster and faster, it started to get harder for her to maintain her balance. There were still so many people and it seemed like the ground was getting even more slippery.

Despite trying her best, she eventually fell down, crashing to the floor in quite a heap.

"Woah!" Adora exclaimed, as she tumbled onto her stomach.

"Adora!" Glimmer exclaimed as she skated over to her girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

Adora stumbled back to her feet as Glimmer stroked her. "I'm... I'm okay. Ugh... remind me why I let you talk me into this?"

Glimmer giggled. "Because I told you this would be fun?"

"Sliding my face across the pavement is not my idea of fun, Glim," Adora remarked.

"Look, everyone stumbles on their first time rollerblading," Glimmer assured her. "You'll get the hang of it."

Yeah, Adora would get the hang of it, by the time hell froze over. But Adora wasn't going to be all cynical in front of her girlfriend. She knew she didn't like her being moody. Though, the pain she was currently suffering in her back wasn't helping her keep those urges in check.

Adora sighed. "Why couldn't we just go see a movie like normal girlfriends do."

"'Dora, we are not normal girlfriends, you know that," Glimmer remarked.

"Yeah, but should at least act normal and do things where one of us isn't liable to break a bone in their body."

"Oh stop complaining," Glimmer said, rolling her eyes. "Here, let me give you a few pointers."

Realising that was probably for the best, Adora watched. After all, moaning about it wasn't going to help her situation. Perhaps she'd actually end up liking it after giving it a chance. Glimmer had gone to all this effort for her to learn.. she deserved to be respected for that.

The Pinkette stood in front of her, crouching down a little and spreading her legs just a little. Adora did her best not to stare at Glimmer's rear, even though she knew Glimmer wouldn't have minded. But there was a time and place for that sort of thing.

"You've got to make sure you're evenly balanced," Glimmer explained. "Crouch a little to centre yourself and keep your feet apart enough so your body weight is equal."

Adora did that and she nervously inched forward a bit, before Glimmer caught her, grabbing onto her tightly.

"Hey, you crouched too low!" Glimmer argued. She went behind Adora, helping get into the proper position.

She blushed a little, having felt Adora's abs through her shirt. Sure, Adora wasn't exactly built like a brick wall or anything... but Glimmer did love those beautiful muscles of hers. Hard, yet tender abs that Glimmer had spent many a moment dreaming about.

Adora blushed as well at the accidental touch. She didn't feel so bad for letting herself get a peek at Glimmer's rear while she had been couching down.

Just then, Glimmer cleared her throat, trying to clear the awkward silence around them. "Okay, okay... try skating around again. If you still feel like you're gonna fall flat over, balance yourself against the railing."

"Yeah, gotcha," Adora said, skating off, saluting her.

Feeling confident about Adora, Glimmer left her be, going about on her way. With every lap of the rink, she glanced over at Adora. Slowly but surely, Adora was getting the hang of roller skating. At first, she was still stumbling, but slowly but surely, Adora was skating along like a professional.

Though Glimmer did notice Adora was heeding her other piece of advice and grabbing onto the rails whenever she did slip up. Still, she was proud of her. Adora was actually enjoying herself now. Glimmer felt proud that Adora was enjoying this.

Eventually, Adora and Glimmer met up again, the taller blonde grinning happily as she skated over to her. Glimmer could tell Adora was feeling much better about herself. Listening to her advice had practically transformed her.

Moving closer, Adora held Glimmer close, the two of them touching helmets while Glimmer giggled.

"How do you feel now?"

"I feel great," Adora said with a smirk. "In fact... I feel so much better at this skating thing, that I think I could beat you in a race.

"Oh that would be an unfair advantage," Glimmer teased. "I don't usually race against... amateurs."

"We'll see about that," Her girlfriend remarked, before giving her a quick kiss before darting off into the arena, goading Glimmer.

"Adora!" Glimmer called out, before smirking and chasing after her. If Adora wanted a race, she was going to give her one.

The pair of them raced around the rink, Adora remaining in the lead. She had been a very fast learner and was eager to show off her skills. Since she was a lot more athletic, she actually had quite an advantage now, feeling like she was leaving her girlfriend in the dust.

Glimmer didn't know whether to feel proud of Adora for getting so good so quickly or angry that she was now beating her at her own game. Part of her wanted to just give in, let Adora win. She deserved it... but the competitive side of Glimmer's brain kept getting her on.

She kept chasing Adora, determined to catch up. She strained as she pushed herself harder, almost reaching Adora. However, someone then bumped into her, knocking her off balance. She cried out, tumbling forward, going out of control.

As she fell down, she crashed on top of Adora, the two of them landing down on the hard surface of the rink. Adora blushing as Glimmer ended up pinning her down in a rather compromising position.

"Glim..."

"Oooh, sorry," Glimmer apologised, her face turning bright red.

Adora sighed, rubbing her head. "Maybe we should end this there. Before we end up breaking any bones."

"Yeah," Glimmer agreed. helping Adora up.

As they took their skates off, Glimmer smiled at Adora. "So... aside from that little incident near the end... would you like to do this again sometime?"

"Glimmer, I'll do anything with you if it makes you happy," Adora replied, taking her helmet off and her messy blonde hair flopping out.

Glimmer giggled and gave the cute girl a soft kiss. "Good... because I'll make sure I win next time."

"We'll see about that," Adora remarked.

xXx

**Author's note:** Next up, a little modern AU fluff that I wrote a while ago. More Glimmadora to come!


End file.
